


Linked

by The_Smut_King



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mythical Creatures, Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith, Knotting, Kolivan is just mentioned do not worry, M/M, Top Lance, Werewolf Lance, a/b/o dynamics, mating cycles/heat, sorta - Freeform, vampire Kolivan, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smut_King/pseuds/The_Smut_King
Summary: Keith comes home from his meeting with his sire, only to find his horn dog of a boyfriend requiring assistance





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written also on my tumblr and is my first piece of the fandom. So yeah...enjoy?

See, it wasn’t often that Keith seemingly forgot the stark differences between him and the man that he had come to love over the past years of his life. And maybe this is why it’s his fault. 

This being the raven haired male groaning and whining as strong, tan hands grip where his waist dips to meet his sharp hipbones. Keith tosses his head back, neck stretching with the movement when he feels the slight change of the nails on his waist- the way they sharpened minutely and stung against where they poke holes into his signature black shirt.

“F-fuck.” Keith breathes out because fuck is right, especially when he hears Lance’s whimpering gasps that are nothing more than hot puffs of air against one of his slightly pointed pale ears. The smaller male has to shakily bring a hand up to rest against the wall lest he pounds his forehead against the wood with how hard and fast(and god did Lance move fast) the man behind him ground his pelvis into the plush meat of Keith’s ass. 

“Oh please baby, oh god you smell so good. So fucking good, kitten. I wanna knot you so badly, fill you with my hot cum and- mierda!” Lance’s voice is a deep baritone- velvety smooth and warm like melted chocolate dripping over his body and making Keith gasp at the words that escape his boyfriend’s lips despite the already filthy situation they’re in.

Keith has just returned from hanging with his sire(a stern man named Kolivan who was the leader of a large convent and had helped Keith through his transformation)when Lance had jumped him the moment he unlocked the front door to their tiny apartment, shoving his face into the pale crook of his neck and panting- well it was more like a predatory growling -possessively about how he was gonna “rub that filthy scent off” until he only smelt like Lance and sex. 

They hadn’t even moved from the doorway, Lance had just spun Keith around until the paler boy had his front pinned to the wall, pulling down the black skinny jeans he had been wearing and ripping through the tight red boxer briefs just so Lance could feel the plumpness of his ass as his clothed erection brushed against his cheeks on a dry and dirty grind. 

“Oh god, oh fuck! L-Lance! What’s....what’s gotten- ah! -into you?!” Keith struggled to speak, his coherency flying out the window whenever the rough fabric of denim dipped between his cheeks enough to press against the tight picker of his hole. 

“Oh kitten. I’m sorry- I...ah...I didn’t keep tr-ah-ck of i-it. Mmmm, ah-I didn’t realize how cl-fuck-close it was.” Lance pants out, one large hand pulling back from his waist and crawling up his clothes chest before the sharpened nails- no claws -poke through the shirt and tear down, leaving nothing but tattered fabric and angry red lines against pale skin. Keith couldn’t even find it in himself to snap at the man behind him for ruining his shirt- only gripping onto the wall tighter with a wet gasp that made his fangs glint in the dim light of the apartment when one hand gripped onto his chest, squeezing the muscle and digging a claw into his nipple.

“Mmmf! W-what was c....ah shit! Close!” Keith finally got out, his purple eyes snapping open at the sudden switch in position. One second he was holding onto the wall like a lifeline, now he was staring into the eyes of a hurricane. Blue eyes dark, nearly swallowed by the black of his pupils, nearly glowing in the dim room as they stared down at Keith. 

“My rut, baby. It’s January.” Lance explained, his hands moving from Keith’s body to hold onto the wall- digging in like he was trying to hold onto some semblance of sanity. 

Keith felt his eyes widen in shock, roving them over Lance’s form and finally taking in just the state he was in. The werewolf’s caramel skin is flushed with red, sweat dripping down in rivulets with wisps of chocolate brown fur dusting across his body as if the wolf in him is trying to break free. The hair that was always immaculately brushed and styled was mused up and messy, sticking every which way and the bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

“Oh shit.” Was all Keith could breathe out, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth as he felt his own eyes go hazy at the look in his lover’s eyes.

“Please baby. Y...you’re scent is driving me insane! B-but don’t feel pressured, nonono, that’s the last thing ah-I want you to feel, kitten. I-it’s you’re decision. But....but if you say y...yes, you’re not leaving this house until you’re positively dripping my scent and leaking with my cum.” Lance growled out, his voice no longer velvety but rough and dangerous in a way that made Keith shudder before those blue eyes softened and looked at him in adoration.

“But only if you’ll allow it.” Lance had breathed out, Keith’s eyes welling with slight tears in awe at his boyfriend. Even on the verge of collapsing in a lust driven craze, he had the damn audacity to still be so gentle with him- him! A vampire who could rip out his throat out if he pleased and wanted to taste the thick and metallic sex like taste of blood that flowed through Lance’s veins. 

Lance gave everything to Keith- gave him his blood when he was hungry, his body when he had urges to take and take, and his heart when Keith was broken inside and hurting.

What kind of lover would he be if he didn’t give back? 

“Holy shit, I love you.” Was all Keith answers as he wrapped his arms around the sweaty and broad shoulders of his tan boyfriend, pulling Lance down into a vicious kiss that was more teeth and spit than actual lips. 

“Is that..fuck kitten you’re gonna make me bleed...is that a yes?” Lance panted out, pulling back and cocking his head and making Keith’s heart skip a beat as his lover went from a sexy beast he wanted to tear him apart to an adorable man who looked like a puppy waiting for a treat.

“It’s definitely a yes.” Keith said, breathless as he and Lance once more engaged in a heated kiss, laughing as Lance whimpered happily and dropped his hands from the wall to the plush flesh of Keith’s ass.

“Good...now you’re gonna take my fingers in your tight little ass, or else I won’t be able to take what’s mine.” Lance pants out as he pushes his hands against Keith’s ass- moaning as it pressed their erections against each other in a frantic motion that left the ravenette whining at the feeling of the obscene bulge pressed against his own. 

“Ah, upstairs, p...please. Not here.” Keith moans softly, leaning forward to lick and nibble on Lance’s neck, mewling softly as he feels his strong pulse press back against his lips. The request, however, seemed to be the wrong one as Lance let loose a growl that made the vampire buck into him.

“Oh no. We are doing this my way.” Lance growled out, reaching around to grip the back of Keith’s head, his nails scratching against the ravenette’s scalp, and tugging him towards the living room(which was an improvement compared to the entryway) and moving so the Cuban could situate himself on the couch and shoving Keith- none too gently -onto Lance’s lap against the bulge. 

Keith can feel his face heat up with what blood he had used as nourishment earlier, his eyes darting from the unlocked door to the broad shoulders that tapered down to a slim waist. Looking up, Keith licked his lips as amethyst made contact with sapphire- keeping the contact as his hands lifted shakily to the zipper of Lance’s jeans.

Although it wasn’t their first time together, it was Keith’s first time dealing with a werewolf in rut(and alpha, his mind helpfully supplied him) and he was more used to a gentle Lance who whispered praises of Spanish into his ears and the loving grasp as their bodies slid together. He wasn’t used to this. 

Keith moaned as his hand reached into Lance’s pants, the hot and hefty weight against his palm making the vampire squeeze his thighs together to relieve himself by using friction. With Lance’s hand still in his hair and pulling him close, Keith took a second to realize that the effects of rut weren’t just in mood. 

“Oh my god. You’re bigger.” Keith couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his lips as he noticed this, his hand struggling to wrap around like he usually could any other day. Lance seemed relieved, however, at the touch of cold skin against his cock’s overheated flesh, groaning and tossing his head back as if praying to some higher power. Swiping his hand up the throbbing length, Keith bit his lip roughly- fang nicking the thin skin -as he pressed his thumb into the weeping slit, squeezing his hand on the upstroke as he surrounded the purpling head. 

Just as he was getting distracted with pleasuring the heavenly dick beneath him, Keith released a small squeak he would later deny at the feeling of a wet finger pushing against his hole- his body shuddering at the feeling as he tried to relax. Where Lance had gotten the lube, Keith wouldn’t ask as the digit slid into his body and causing the vampire to moan and squeeze around the finger that was bigger than normal with the way his wolf was pushing through.

“Ah...shit baby...you’re so fucking tight.” Lance whispered, his eyes struggling between hazy and clear as he warred a battle inside, at least attempting to prepare his vampire boyfriend. Keith moaned in answer, nearly collapsing against Lance’s chest as another finger teased at his rim and tore a whine from his lips. Soon Lance was three fingers deep in Keith, kissing his mouth despite that the smaller male couldn’t keep his mouth shut enough to kiss back. The ravenette soon began to rock back on the fingers inside of him, panting and moaning as his fingers reached up to grip tightly on the soft brown hair he adored- musing it up more. As Lance cursed softly, Keith felt the fingers retract and whined at the empty feeling- silent pleads falling from his lips as he rocked forward to feel his lover’s cock bump against his own flushed dick. 

“Fuck- I c...can’t baby. Ah-I can’t h...old on.” Was all the warning Keith had gotten from lance before he was suddenly thrown to the grown, hissing as his bare and wet ass touched the cold hardwood of their apartment just as Lance lunged onto him. Gone was the warmth of sanity in those deep blues, now replaced with the feral eyes of an alpha wolf that needed to establish dominance. 

Keith gasped as the honey toned arms reached beneath him and flipped him onto his front, the ravenette groaning as he made sure he wouldn’t smack his forehead against the floor. This wasn’t Lance’s style of lovemaking(the man loved seeing Keith’s face whenever they had sex, loving it when Keith fell apart beneath him) it was an animal ready to mount its’ bitch and breed. The thought had Keith whimpering, squeezing his thighs together although the denim of his jeans hadn’t allowed much friction before Lance’s large claws dug into the exposed meat of his ass. Keith could feel blood well up from beneath those claws as they exposed him, digging his fangs into his bottom lip at the growl of approval behind him as he spread his legs to expose himself more. 

“It’s o...okay, c’mon La-ahhh!” Lance’s Name was punched from his lungs in a scream as said Cuban male slid in one thrust. Fuck! It stung! Keith didn’t even have time to adjust before the werewolf was pounding away. 

His body jolted with every pounding it took, the clapping of Lance’s thighs against his ass echoed throughout the apartment as little punched out mewls escaped Keith’s own lips. He could feel as the blunt head spread his rim wider than it was used to, feel the length of it rub against every ridge inside of him as Lance pulled out and thrusted back in fast and quick without any rhythm. 

“S-shit! Ah! L...mmmm...Lance! Lance!” Keith cried out over and over, moaning with wild abandon as the man- no the animal -above him continued to thrust in and out of his body until the filthy squelch of lube entered the air with their moans and growls as it leaked around Lance’s cock. It felt like it was going on for hours, with the way Lance pounded away with heavy panting and growls echoing in Keith’s ear. 

Lance’s hands released his hips, moving to his shoulders(god were they morphing into his usual paws?!) to press him down against the floor- the change in angle making all the difference as Lance speared into Keith and landed against his prostate, earning himself a wail from the vampire as his body jolted. 

“Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Nnngh! Aha!” Keith screamed with every brutal thrust, his orgasm building up in an impressive knot before ripping through him as if someone ripped the carpet from beneath him. Keith could feel it, too, as his own dick pulsed and emptied his cum into the front of his jeans while his ass clenched up around Lance(who whimpered in appreciation) before he felt something build up against his rim. 

“W..w..ah! I-it w...won’t f-fuck!” The words couldn’t even leave Keith’s swollen lips, his body too sensitive to actually speak and warn that the knot forming wouldn’t fit. It didn’t seem to matter, however, as Lance whimpered louder with every thrust before pulling back one more time and absolutely slamming his hips against Keith’s ass- fitting the knot in ruthlessly. 

Keith screamed as his rim was stretched impossibly wider, his mouth open and tears tracking down his cheeks as he felt himself come again weakly from the sensation. And then with them locked together, Keith could feel as copious amounts of cum pulsed from Lance’s body and emptied into his stretched hole almost to the point that Keith could feel the scorching fluid expanding his stomach. 

Lying there in a mess of his own cum and sweat, Keith panted and jolted as aftershocks peeled through him before he glanced back at the wild beast that was his lover, who seemed content to stay hovering over Keith’s back and biting his neck.

This was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at That-Trans-Matt for more bottom Keith shit.


End file.
